Repercussions
by DrunkOnWater
Summary: Just when everyone in Tree Hill High has figured out their main goals, a new girl Brooke comes to stir up trouble and question their lives and lifestyles with her mysterious and cryptic ways. CROSSOVER WITH BUFFY. Brucas, Naley
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer…..I OWN NOTHING.

Hey Guys. Listen these are few things about the story:

It IS a crossover between Buffy. NOT every character in the Buffy/Angel Universe will be here. Hell, Buffy won't be here. Characters of Buffy/Angel will include:

Xander

Willow

Anya

Tara

Giles

Angel.

And anyone else I feel like adding.

NOTE: THEY WILL NOT BE MAIN CHARACTERS. MAIN CHARACTERS WILL BE ONE TREE HILL CHARACTERS!

Summary- Just when everyone in Tree Hill High has figured out their main goals, a new girl Brooke comes to stir up trouble and question their lives with her mysterious and cryptic ways. X-OVER W/ BUFFY. Brucas, Naley. Just when everyone in Tree Hill High has figured out their main goals, a new girl Brooke comes to stir up trouble and question their lives with her mysterious and cryptic ways. X-OVER W/ BUFFY. Brucas, Naley.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

And Now we present the premiere of the world famous…Just kidding. No really ready? 3,2,1. BLASTOFF!

The tree's in Cleveland, blocked all possible activity of regular humans, unless of course, the humans were on a mission. On this particular night, vamps were scarce but the ones that were there had formed their own little Slayer-Kill Gang. They split up and after a while some left, looking for fresh blood instead, another (the oldest and most determined) followed his scent which led him to watch a tearful departure.

"Don't."

"Merrick please! We have to get you out of here!" By now the tears were flowing quickly down her face, as she watched in horror as the man she though of as a father, was slowly leaving her.

"No."

"Merrick! I NEED to take you out of here! I need you to stay alive! Keep your eyes open DAMNIT!"

"Brooke. I'm going to die. You know it, I know it. What you don't know is your future. You have been the best slayer a watcher could ever have. I love you like my own daughter. You will succeed. Now give me a hug."

"Oh, Merrick!" Brooke yelled. "I love you more than anything in this world, don't leave me!" Brooke said even with a knot in her stomach, as the small flicker of hope she had disappeared.

"Give e-m-m hell, B-B-Brooke. You can d-do it." They both knew these were his final words, though one of the two just couldn't and **WOULDN'T** accept it.

She remembered the times in the library, training. He always gave her tips and kept on going even though her powerful blows hit him with more power than expected, he never admitted it to her. He pushed her go to her ultimate power. Now, what was she going to do without him?

"Merri--" Brooke tried to say but was thrown into a gravestone, breaking it in half with her body.

"Oh, Merrick. I'll miss you. Don't leave me!" A vampire's voice said with an extremely high pitched and annoying voice.

Brooke just looked from Merrick to the vampire and thought '_I failed.'_

Then she remembered Merrick's last words. _'Give em hell, Brooke. You can do it'_. The words rang through her head, as she stood up with newfound strength and adrenaline.

"Now we can do this the hard way or…well, theres just the hard way."

The vamp of course not knowing what to do came forward and threw the first punch followed by a roundhouse kick. Brooke of course expecting this, jumped up and landed with perfect balance on the gravestone behind the vamp. She threw herself punching him, not giving him a single chance to hit her back. Soon, she had him straddled on the floor, and even though she could've easily staked him, Brooke decided to take out her frustrations on this poor vamp.

When she heard people coming she quickly staked him and ran. I mean, what would they think? Her punching "someone" and another is dead. They'd take her beautiful ass to jail.

On her way home she went towards the door and heard someone arguing.

"Fine. But Brooke's not going to like it!"

"Like either of us cares anyway! Now go tell her!"

Then she heard her father stopping on the stairs on his way up.

Brooke had just gone up and threw herself inside the window, when her father came in.

He peeked in through her door and said bluntly "Brooke were moving on Monday, start packing."

"Its Saturday!" Brooke exclaimed

"Yeah. So? Start Packing. The Driver will wake you up early Monday morning to leave."

She looked at her father, gave him a glare, stood up, went to the door, pushed him to get through, and proceeded to head to the bathroom with tears threatening to spill from her currently dull green eyes.

She threw her glass perfume bottle towards the mirror in fury, watching them both shatter. A brokenhearted Brooke, looked into the mirror, and in a small scattered piece of her mirror still left, she asked in a small voice, **_"Why me?"_** and fell on to the floor crying hysterically with her knees pushed up to her chest, her head on her knees, and her arms around her legs.

……………………..

I know it's not very long, but I thought it would be good enough for a Prolouge. I hope you liked. Please review!

Thanks.

And why you're reviewing…was it really really sad? I tried to make it sad, but I don't know if I accomplished that. Hopefully, I did.

For those confused:

NOTE: Yes, Brooke IS the Slayer. In other words, Buffy-Brooke-Style. And yes, if you haven't gotten it already, Brooke is moving to Tree Hill, and will meet the gang there.


	2. Bad Beginnings

Hey everybody!

Umm…Well, I really liked the prolouge to this story…and well I haven't got any reviews at the moment. In fact my story has actually only showed up if you look in my profile. Tear I'm sure it'll show up later, tho.

Disclaimer- I own nothing….Not one tree hill not Buffy….NOTHING.

WOOT! GO BRUCAS, NALEY, AND …JEYTON!

Nathan's POV….I noe this is NOT a Brathan story…but I could resist!

I don't need this. I don't need him. I'm the star of the school. I have the money, the looks, and the talent. He's lucky I give him the time of day.

"Now, Mr. Scott. I'd like you to answer the question. What is the scene about?"

"Uhh..Sir, Its about…Juliet and Romeo…" Nathan said with a confident smile.

'_Damnit.'_

"Specifically!"

"Romeo was…"

'_Flirting? Yea that's it. Even they had to flirt back in…wait what year?'_

"Flirting."

"Mr. Scott that is inco-"

Regular POV

Mr. Ingraham couldn't finish as the door slammed open and in walked a petite girl, with silky brown hair, shining green eyes, and a smirk that anyone would keep away from.

"And you are?" The torture of a teacher asked, dipping his glasses a little.

"Brooke."

"Ah. The exchange student." He went towards her and grabbed her by the arm dragging her to the middle of the classroom.

"Don't touch me." She said as she snatched her arm away from his grasp.

"Well, Brooke, introduce your self. State random facts about your personality."

The look of disgust she had plastered on her face gave away slowly as she began to speak.

"Well, I'm Brooke Davis and I'm stuck here cause I got kicked out of my old school for setting the gym on fire and startin fights, oh and because my dad's a bitch. Oh and I'll kick your ass if you mess with me. Got it?"

"That was nice." Mr. Said with an awkward smile.

"Why'd you set the gym on fire?" A kid from the back asked.

"My boyfriend pissed me off." Davis said with a sneer hoping that the boy would stop looking at her.

"Ms. Davis, please go take a seat somewhere, while I continue with the lesson."

The Slayer looked around the classroom and decided to sit next to a boy, that was way in the back. She strutted her way their and plopped her things on the floor and sat on the chair.

'_Isn't she just _the_ hottest?' _Nathan thought.

'_Maybe, I should send her a note. And welcome her to Tree Hill.'_

_Hey, I'm Nathan. I can tell you don't want me talking to you but how bout I show you around after class?_

He wrote, folded, and passed it.

Brooke caught the note and unfolded it.

What she read made her laugh quietly.

_How bout not? Listen you're not my type…And I can tell you just don't want to 'show me around'. I'm not retarded. Ask me out one more time and I'll cut off your family jewels. Understood?_

She passed the note and Nathan frowned.

_Mmmk. Just trying to help. Damn is that so bad?_

He didn't have time to pass it back as the bell rung and Brooke quickly made her way out of the class. Damnit, now he had to fix this in front of everybody.

As he got out the class he couldn't find her and decided to take his friends and look for her, so they could talk.

They searched inside the cafeteria but didn't find her, they finally found her walking towards the girls bathroom.

"Hey Brooke."

As he said her name she turned around quickly and accidently dropped her bag.

"Sorry."

Nathan and Lucas both knelt down to help her pick up her things.

They say all her belongings which included her tampons, cell phone, holy water bottle, a notebook, and a _wooden stick?_

She grabbed her things in such a speed that both men didn't notice she had grabbed the wooden thing and ran in the opposite direction.

"Brooke! What was that?" Nathan called.

'_Damnit. Now I have to threaten them.' _Brooke thought crossly.

She turned around with a fierce look and walked toward the group.

"Do NOT touch my things, or even get NEAR me."

"Or?" Lucas stated with his usual arrogant tone.

"I'll make sure you don't get near me." She got out the pocket knife and opened it, pointing it at Lucas.

"Lucas, leave her alone." A girl with auburn her told him with caution.

"Listen to TutorGirl, Broody. Or it'll be the last thing you _ever _hear."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Nice. But you see I don't care. All I want is for you to get you Broody ass away from me." Putting the knife away in one quick motion she stepped forward so her face was a mere inch away from his. "Go ahead. You know you want to. Hit me. I dare you."

"I don't hit girls."

She grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall directly in front of the door from the girl's bathroom.

Brooke turned around and walked the other way, turning around quickly and throwing the knife without looking in Lucas' direction, so the pocketknife landed one inch above the top of his head.

Brooke walked in and locked the door, not even looking back.

She walked towards the mirror and her eyes dulled with the memories she relived. Brooke looked at her self.

The smirk on her face the only emotion she showed.

Lucas looked up at the knife.

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right, Luke. That was fucking awesome. And she didn't even _look _when throwing that. I think 'Holy Shit' doesn't even _begin _to cover it." Peyton said with a bewildered look on her face.

He steeped away from under the knife.

Lucas grabbed the knife from the wall and looked at what it said._ 'Always and Forever, Brooke. Do your Best. – Merrick.'_

"I should give this back." Lucas muttered to himself, making sure nobody heard him.

"Now, let's go eat lunch. I'm starved." He told the group.

Well, how was that for chapter one?

Review please and remember:

**_R / E / V / I / E / W / S  : My Anti-Drug_**


End file.
